


Give Hope

by everosser11



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Ironman, Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, Hurt literally everyone, Phil Is going to give them that hug, They need a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosser11/pseuds/everosser11
Summary: Phil Coulson has many children of various ages. What’s one more?





	Give Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the story will start off with how Phil got all of the children except Thor (that will come later) so for this chapter here are the ages  
> Thor: 10  
> Steve: 4  
> Natasha: 4  
> Clint: 4

Everyone looked at Phil Coulson like he lost his mind when he announced that he would be taking in three four year olds. Of course Thor, who just turned ten, loved the idea of siblings and was already planning all sorts of games they could play together. Phil adopted Thor a few years back and ever since then, Thor’s only concern was getting a sibling. Now Phil had to get ready for three toddlers who were coming in just short of five days. There was Steve, who had some health issues but it wasn’t anything major, Natasha, who barely spoke, and Clint, who followed Natasha like he was her shadow. Phil could hear the whispers from the neighbors and people at work saying 'Oh he is just so brave for taking in those children! They are going to be a hassle!' but frankly, Phil could care less about what everyone thought. He fell in love with those three kids and he would try his best to become a good father, or as Thor liked to put it 'a stupendous Father!'


End file.
